Fate Fantasia
by Red Maverick 616
Summary: This story continues after the events of Fate/Stay Night. After the 5th Holy Grail war, the spirit of the Grail decides it is time to spread the influence. This story takes place in the Philippines, one of the countries the spirit decides to spread to. The characters will all fight, once again, for its power while discovering its horrible truth.
1. Prelude

Japan, America, The Moon… The triangle is complete. And hearts have finally seen the truth behind the 'Holy Grail.'

_Good. Move forward with our plans._

Ah yes. Brazil is a good place, sire. It has hints of influences here and there but wouldn't cause panic. We can create a lot of carnage there.

_Very good, where else?_

We can try Russia, sir. It has a great influence in Earth's history but is bound under oath to not get their military out of hand.

_Secrecy and military experience. Enough to wreck havoc._

How about North Korea? They have a great military and a communistic government. Easy to control.

_But very difficult for keeping secrets! We don't want the whole world to know! Find something more low profile!_

How about… the Philippines. Great international influence but no suspicions.

_That's much better._

But, sire, the magical powers around the country are…

_Diminished?_

Foreign. This presence… it is very different.

_Hmm... a new kind of magic perhaps?_

Maybe, but I doubt it's anything we can't control.

_Very good. This will be a great era! Very soon, someone will be stupid enough to take the Holy Grail. Then, we start the real war._


	2. The Old Book

"Long ago, there were legends of a miraculous cup – a cup that once belong to Jesus Himself. It is said that when a person drinks from this cup, he will have gained immortal life. This cup was called the 'Holy Grail.'

In the year 1790, 3 families of Magi in Fuyuki, Japan – Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka – sought a way to reach Akasha, or the Root. Akasha is considered Heaven by the Magi, the very world above all dimensions. The Einzbern, however, also had a second motive – they wished to retrieve a lost magic, called the 'Cup of Heaven.' To do so, they created a powerful magical object – the Great Grail. Despite lacking the ability to give immortality, it was still a very powerful and spiritual object, powerful enough to reach Akasha. The problem was that the Great Grail could only be used by one person. When they found this out, they fought over its power.

They organized a battle that determined who deserved the Grail, but because of the great amount of mana needed to manifest the Grail, they needed to call on 4 other Magi. 7 Magi, Masters, were to participate in the contest, each with a spiritual warrior of a different Class, called a Servant, that were reincarnations of Heroes. In 1800, They participated in the first Holy Grail War.

2 wars have passed, and no one has still been able to fully manifest the Grail. So, the Einzberns decided it was time to change their plans. Instead of summoning a Servant with a normal class, they summoned Angra Mainyu, the Zoroastrian god. Despite being a 'god,' he had no stats or abilities, going only by the Class Avenger. However, when the war ended, the Avenger was sucked into the Grail. As a result, the Holy Grail became tainted, started reincarnating Servants that were not heroes, and began to spread an influence of evil and death. Instead of achieving Akasha, the victor would be a granted one wish, and while this seemed like an acceptable alternative, Masters had to learn the hard way that the only way the Grail would achieve the wish is through destruction.

* * *

The Great Grail's influence has spread, influencing many countries to start Holy Grail Wars of their own. Why? No one knows."

"Oooo, spooky," said the teen in the white hoodie. Kim was in the school library, researching on the Holy Grail with her friend, Daniel, for their Literature and Writing class, when she found this big, old-looking, dusty book covered in light brown leather. It had no title at the front, but the spine said 'Holy Grail War.' Being the curious student she was, she grabbed the book and immediately fixed her eyes on its pages.

Daniel, the hoodie wearing rebel with black hair and brown eyes, was Kim's best friend. They have known each other since they were children. Despite being very close to Kim, he couldn't have been any more different. While Kim was busy jotting down information on her note cards and arranging them in a decent order, Dan either knocked books to the ground, wrote the complete opposite of what he read and recited it out loud, or made annoying side comment after side comment at Kim's research. She didn't mind, though; she was used to it.

Kim said, "You know, Dan, this would totally be up your alley."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... look. It says here, 'each with a spiritual warrior of a different Class, called a Servant, that were reincarnations of Heroes.' Just like in an RPG game." Dan's eyes lit up. "And later on, it describes the classes. See, look."

Dan moves round the table to sit beside Kim. He begins to read. "There are 3 Knight Classes – the Saber, Archer, and Lancer – each a knight and proficient in their respective weapons, the sword, bow, and spear. The Rider Class is also a knight, but while being proficient in a particular weapon, he is also known for using mounted machines or beasts..."

Dan looked at Kim with a disgusted and confused look on his face. You see, when Dan was 10, he visited his _tito, _or uncle, in Baguio, a Northern Philippine city in the mountains. He was riding a horse up a mountain trail for the first time, when the horse went berserk. It reared, as if it saw something that frightened him, and shook Daniel of its back. And then, it kicked around and reared again, but this time, to step on Dan. Fortunately, his_ tito_ was there to save him from death, but was too late to save him from childhood trauma. Now, he's scared of riding any mount. And I mean ANY mount, from horses, to dolphins, to even kiddie rides that you find in the arcade.

"Come one Dan! Keep reading. Just ignore it," said Kim, with a smile on her face.

Dan shrugged. He looked back at the old book. His eyes widened as he continued, "The 5th Class is the Caster and utilizes the power of the Magus. He uses magic, the force Masters must be adept at. The 6th Class is the Berserker and is a class with one crucial requirement – madness. The Holy Grail requires that the Berserker to either have gone insane or have lost control of emotions. The 7th and last Class is the one with the most mystery, for it is the Assassin."

Just as Dan read that last sentence, his mouth began to form a wide grin. As he read on, his excitement grew. "Assassin is the only servant who is destined. He is to be a member of the sect called Hashashin and must be one of those named 'Hassan-i-Sabbah.'" At that point, Dan was filled with pure joy.

"What? Do I know you, or do I know you?" Kim smiled at him.

Dan tossed back the book and replied, "Reading's still boring." He was on his way out the library when he shouted out "I'll see you online!"

The librarian shot him a menacing look and said, "Ssshhh!" Dan acted like he always did when he was caught doing something wrong. He raised his hands up as if he was innocent. Kim and Dan shared a laugh and then the most unexpected thing happened. They heard someone whisper,

"Masters"

They both heard it, but they shrugged it off. Dan walked out the door. Kim went back to her books. As she turned the page, she noticed something strange at the back of her right hand. For a second, she thought she saw something glowing, but as quick as it appeared, it disappeared. 'This can't be coincidence,' she thought. She packed her things and raced out.


	3. Summoning

Kim went back home after an exhausting day. Between studying for exams and researching for school projects, she hardly had time for herself. And then, she remembered that school work wasn't even the half of it. What happened back there in the library? The voice? Her hand? She looked at the back of her right hand just to be sure there really wasn't anything there. All this just wouldn't let her rest.

She went up to her room to lie down and think. After a few minutes, she was just getting too antsy. She grabbed her bag, unzipped it, and pulled out the old book she and Dan found in the library. After what happened, she couldn't let the book go. She started flipping through the pages. She read about Magecraft, the kind of magic used by Magi, and how it requires Prana and Magic Circuits. She continued flipping and scanned through pages of Heroic Spirits, Parameters, and Noble Phantasms. While she understood most of it, there were some terms that she didn't understand, but that was fine, 'cause that wasn't what she was looking for.

And then, she turned to the page of Angra Mainyu. She remembered when she read the book for the first time in the library that 'Angra Mainyu' popped. It was the only name that didn't seem to tick with all the others. She examined the illustration. For a god, he looked awfully human. He looked strangely haggard, too, especially since he was covered in wounds. She tried to make out what was written on his skin, but it was indistinguishable. Then, she had the most brilliant idea, ever. 'Duh, why don't I Google it?'

She hopped onto her desk and started researching on Angra Mainyu. She read of course, the boring texts love writing in circles, but the gyst of it is this: the Angra Mainyu is a destructive spirit that contains all the evils of the world. She went back to the book and figured, 'if Angra Mainyu is the epitome of evil and the Great Grail is to be the epitome of holiness, how was Angra Mainyu trapped in the Grail?" Alas, after some on the net and reading the old book, she couldn't figure it out. 'I think it's time for a well deserved rest.'

She plopped on her bed and grabbed 'The Chronicles of Narnia' by C.S. Lewis and turned to 'Prince Caspian.' This is actually around her 11th time to read it, but she reads it anyway because it helps her think. Not to mention, 'The Chronicles of Narnia' is her favorite saga in the world. If there's anything that could get her to stop thinking about school, it's Narnia. In fact, many times as kid, she'd check every cupboard and closet to see if there was a magical land behind it. Now, of course, she knows it's plain silly, but she reads it anyway. She was just at the part where Caspian would blow the horn that would summon the 'Kings and Queens of Old.' That's when she started thinking about one thing she picked up from that old tome, about summoning your Servant. She stared at the book on her desk. 'No, stop it, take your well deserve rest. Don't think about that old book, that you just found by chance, that is interesting, curious...'

She jumped out of bed, and left her room with both the old book and 'The Chronicles of Narnia.'

At her basement, she continuously examined the summoning ritual. Beside her, was a candle, a piece of chalk, 'The Chronicles of Narnia,' and some matches. She knew that it needed some sort of mystical power, 'Magical Circuits,' but she figured it would be great to try the ritual, even just for fun. She looked at the circle that was meant to be drawn and traced it on the floor with chalk. She then lit the candle with a match and started dripping wax on the chalk markings. As the circle finished, she chanted,

"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times, but destroy each when filled."

She took a look at the tome and read about 'Catalysts.' She read, "Catalysts are items that are used to summon specific Heroic Spirits. Anything that is attached to a certain hero can be used as a catalyst." With 'The Chronicles of Narnia on hand, she steps into the circle. She then starts the summon by chanting,

"I hereby propose: my will shall create thy body, and thy sword shall create my fate.

If thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me.

I hereby swear: I will be all that is good in the eternal world. I will be the disposer of evil in the eternal world.

Thou, clad with the great trinity, come forth from the circle of constraint.

Guardian of heavenly scales!"

...

Nothing happened. 'Oh, well. It was worth a try.' She blew the flame on the candle and began to clean up. As she scraped the wax of the floor, the back of her right hand started to bleed. The blood was very evident, but she couldn't find any wound and couldn't feel any pain. It began to glow, just like the back of her hand did back in the library. When the light subsided, her hand beheld strange markings that danced around to behold a pattern resembling the hibiscus

'Command Spells. This book speaks truth!' A bulb was lit in her brain as she lit her candle once again.


	4. Morning After

It was in school, the next morning, when Kim once again bumped into Daniel. Daniel looked like his usual self, wearing his white hoodie. Daniel, oblivious to what happened to Kim the night before, approached her and greeted,

"Yo, Kim."

"Hey, Dan," replied Kim, looking rather flustered.

"What's wrong? You look more paranoid than usual," Dan said with a smirk.

Kim rolled her eyes. Then she looked serious again and said, "Look, do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Dan's looked a little wary, "What do you mean?"

"Ugh! It's not safe to talk here... Come with me"

* * *

Kim pulled Dan by the wrist to behind the school where they can have privacy. Of course Dan kept whining the entire time, but Kim ignored it. When they got there, she turned toward Dan and said,

"Do you remember yesterday, in the library"

"Um, yeah? Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, after we both read that old book about the Holy Grail Wars, did you feel a little strange?"

"You kinda have to elaborate on that."

"Okay, how about this. When you were about to leave the library, dod you hear anything? A voice?"

"No," he replied with his eyebrow raised.

"Dan, don't lie to me."

"Yes, I did; a voice whispered 'Masters'"

"Good, you heard it too." A sense of relief filled Kim. "You see, last night I got this." Kim raises her right hand and shows the hibiscus tattoo on the back.

"Wait, you got one, too?"

"So, you've got Command Spells?"

"Command Spells? No, well, I don't know, lights just started flashing, and the next thing I knew, this marking was on the back of my hand." Dan showed Kim the back of his right hand. There, a 3 swirls linked to each other, each the color of blood, just like the markings on Kim.

"Dan. Those are Command Spells. Now, don't laugh, our freak out or anything. Remember the Holy Grail Wars? Remember the book said it spread its influence to other countries? I think the Philippines is one of them, and I think we're 2 Masters of 7 in this war."

"This isn't a joke, this is actually happening?"

"Yes"

There was a short silence then Dan burst in excitement, saying, "This is awesome!"

"Quiet Dan! You might attract attention."

"Wait, won't we need magic? If we need magic to be Masters, does that mean we're Magi?"

"I don't know, I think so. I mean, I guess. If I could summon my own Servant, then I guess I am a Magus."

Dan's eyes widened. "Did you just say that you've already summoned you're Servant?" he queried with excitement.

Kim replied, "That's why I wanted to bring you here. To help you summon your Servant."

"Here?"

"Not here! We need to do it someplace where absolutely no one can see us. I just needed to make sure you were in fact a Master."

"So, where is he?"

"Who?"

"You're Servant, of course."

"Oh, well, first of all, he's a she, and she's here with me. It's okay Archer, Dan's a friend. You can show yourself"

A voice whispered in Kim's head, 'Are you sure Master?'

'Yes, it's fine'

A chime whistled in Dan's ear as light refracted in front of him. Particles danced in a swirl and from them materialized a woman clad in cloth armor. She had jet black hair and bluish-gray eyes. She had a gentle look on her face, yet, you can see a hint of sternness. On her shoulder slung a quiver made of ivory where her bow and arrows were stowed and a horn, also made of ivory, whose mouth was shaped like a lion's maw.

Kim said, "Dan, this is my Servant, Archer. Archer? This is Dan. Another Master."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dan" Archer reach out her hand to Dan and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you," he replied with an awestruck smile. "Wait, Archer, how can you speak Filipino?"

"You see, when Servants enter this world, their imparted with knowledge of that location and era, so as not to be crippled by culture shock."

"Oh, that's pretty handy."

"Well," Kim interjected, "I think it's about time to get to class. Dan, we can meet in my house tonight. Be there at around 6:00, okay?"

"Right, class. Sure, I'll be there. Hold on, why can't we do it earlier?"

"Oh, I have this thing after class. Extra credit work at Geometry. Can't get out until 5"

"Blech. Good luck with that."

"Enough chatting! We gotta get to class. Archer, you can go back to your spiritual form."

"Alright," Archer replied. "I'm near if you need me." And just like that, Archer dematerialized into thin air.

* * *

As the two leave, a man who was standing on the roof was looking down at them. While he was showing disgust and determination, he also displayed concern for the kids.

"Caster"

"Yes, Master," said Caster, talking to the man in spiritual form.

"Tell me, have you figured how magic here works, yet?"

"No, sir, but I'm still trying."

"Hmm, so, how many Servants so far have been summoned?"

"With the appearance of Archer, that makes 3, along with Saber."

The man first entered deep thought, but then, he snapped out of it and said, "Right. Gotta get to class. Can't leave my students waiting. Caster?"

"Master?"

"Guard the area. Use your Noble Phantasm to have 3 of you. I need to be sure the children are safe."

"Of course."


	5. Nico de Vera

The bell rung for 9:00. The students are chatting with each other, just before the day's class of 'History and Literature.' Kim and Dan were seated far from each other, Kim sitting in the front and Dan towards the back. Although they weren't within talking distance, you can see that they were communicating to each other through their facial expressions.

'Kim, where do you think Mr. de Vera is?'

'I don't know,' shrugged Kim. 'Usually, he can't wait to start class.'

'Great. The one time I'm punctual is the time he's tardy. Say, how did you do it?'

'Do what?'

'Summon you're Servant?' gestured Dan as he showed his Command Spells

'Put that down! Are you crazy?'

'No,' he shook his head with a chuckle. 'Oh, look. He's here.'

Through the door, a tall man in a polo shirt and khaki pants walked in. He immediately went for his desk to get a whiteboard marker. You can hear the student's chatter get quieter. You can still hear some talk but most get ready for the class.

'Hey, Dan,' gestured Kim, getting Daniel's attention. 'Don't you think Sir de Vera is acting a little strange?'

'He's not acting any stranger than he already is.'

'Dan!'

'I'm just saying! Now, he's controlled. He's not going to burst in excitement every few seconds.'

On the whiteboard, Mr. de Vera has already written the words 'Holy Grail.' The room suddenly got silent. You could hear the shuffling of feet and the rustling of papers. He raised the pen, ready to ask a question just like he does every start of class. Students buckled and smiles appeared in some of their faces, waiting to answer the question. You see, Sir Nico, for that's his name, has this thing, where asks 3 random students 1 random question. They get it right, they get bonus points added to their final grade. So you can imagine, everyone is just waiting for their name to be called out.

"Ms. Nicolas!" Sir de Vera pointed to the long-haired girl on the front row. "Tell me, what is the Holy Grail?"

"Yes sir." She stood up. "The Holy Grail was this cup that supposedly belonged to Jesus. When He was hung at the cross, a guy named Joseph caught some of His blood using that cup and has since employed guards to watch over it and guard it to this very day."

"Very good! Luis, why did Joseph post guards to ward people from a cup?"

Luis smiled. He knew he got this in the bag. "Sir! 'Cause drinking from the cup would bring eternal life."

"Hmm. Close enough."

Luis let out a big "Yes!"

"Last! Roland, can tell me the earliest mention of the Holy Grail?"

Everybody raised their hands, but Roland was not at all as enthusiastic. "Um... Sir, I don't know, Egypt?" The students sighs and made noises in frustration, begging Sir de Vera for another chance.

"Come on, sir! We all knew that one!"

"Give us another one!"

"Yeah, sir, please give us another one!"

"Alright, alright," he replied, silencing the students and letting out a chuckle. "But this is a hard one. Anyone who can answer this question can raise their hand for a shot. Give me an instance in history when the Grail was mentioned, other than in Arthurian legend."

No one had an answer. Roland let out a silent 'ooooh.' Dan looked at Kim, begging to answer, but Kim shot him daggers, saying, 'We have to keep this a secret. We can't tell anyone.'

"Nobody? I'm sure there's someone out there who's just shy."

'Hey, Dan?' gestured Kim, getting Dan's attention.

'Yeah?'

'Look at Mr. de Vera's right hand'

Dan shifted his focus to the right hand of his Literature and Writing teacher that was grasping the whiteboard marker. Around his hand was a brace of some sort, but most noticeably, it covered the back of his hand.

'Kim, you don't think that Sir Nico is...?'

Kim didn't give an answer. The rest of the class was very much normal. Nobody could answer the last bonus question, so a lot of students were upset. Teacher Nico transitioned from the Holy Grail to the importance of observation and research. How one of the ways you can relate t the audience more is by making what you're writing about more real, which involves research and observation.

The bell rang and students started getting ready for the next class. Nico de Vera eyed Kim for a while and then called her,

"Ms. Kimberly Velez."

'Watch out. He called you by your full name,' gestured Dan, letting out a silent laugh.

Kim smiled and repled to Dan with a, 'Wait for me.' Kim, already halfway to the door

"Yes, sir?"

"Why didn't you raise you're hand a while ago?"

Kim got nervous that she started fiddling with her hand behind her back. Dan could hear the conversation and read what Kim was feeling. "Well, sir, I couldn't think of any other instance in history?"

"Really?" replied the teacher. "I always thought you knew everything," he playfully said. Then he added, "Plus, you looked like you were raring to answer."

Kim responded quickly, saying "I wanted to, but... my mind was drawing a blank"

"Well, ok." He gave a warm smile, it was almost too warm. "See you again on Thursday."

* * *

Dan and Kim have just exited the classroom. Kim's heart was racing and Dan was acting a bit more curious. They turned to a quiet hallway, and as soon as it was clear, they started talking.

"What was that about?" interject Dan.

"I don't know. He's much sterner now, he's acting strangely suspicious, and his hand. I can't help but think that he might be another Master."

"Why would he drill you? Has he talked to you before?"

"No, this would eb the first time. Plus, I'm not the only one who may 'know everything.'"

"Right! So what's he playing at, saying that you're the smartest kid in class, buttering you up. Wait... did you write about the wars in your research?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do anything that stupid."

"I'm confused. What's the point, too, of him coming onto you like that? And why you? You'd think I'd be the one he'd notice. I was the one who wanted to answer."

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just get through school."

* * *

Dan was sitting outside their school's Math department, waiting for Kim to finish her work for extra credit. Come 5:00, papers were being kept and drawres being closed. In a few minutes, Kim got out and Dan stood up to meet her.

"Dan?"

"Yep, I waited. Couldn't leave you walking home alone, especially if our suspicions are correct."

"Right... Let's walk"

The sun was close to setting. The two were walking through the school's lobby when they heard a loud bang.

"What was that?" said Dan.

"I'm not entirely sure."

'Master, I sense another Servant is near,' whispered Archer to Kim.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive, wait, make that 2.'

A figure dashed into the hallway. It looked humanoid was made entirely of light and shadow, as if it danced together. It got closer and closer. The closer it got, the more the light faded and the shadow lifted.

'Archer, you can come out now,' said Kim, terrified.

Archer quickly materialized, but just as she did, the figure was already close and swung its sword at Kim. There was a flash of light. A clang of steel. A woman's voice shouted something that sounded indistinct. A swoosh in the air and clatter of metal on the ground. Kim and Dan opened the eyes to a woman with a drawn stick pointed at the figure's throat, its sword on the ground.

Nico de Vera stepped out and shouted, "Come on Ariel. Play time's over. You know this is illegal."

Silence. A long silence followed. And then, a garbled voice commanded, "Saber, withdraw." The figure disappeared. The Lit teacher looked really wary. For a while a stood there, scanning the lobby for any more troubles, then he turned to the two, clearly frightened.

"Come, Kim, Daniel. We've got a lot to prepare."


	6. More than a Car Ride

Daniel and Kim are in a car with Mr. de Vera driving. It was no longer safe, now that a Servant assaulted the two young Masters, so Nico decided to take them in and teach them more about the Holy Grail wars. Kim and Dan, are, of course, very wary of their teacher, given his strange behavior earlier in the day. Nico adjusts his rear view mirror to take a look at the two teens at the back. The two are looking at each other, trying communicate, but both are either too scared or too nervous give away anything. Finally, Nico says,

"So, what were you guys doing in school so late?"

Daniel opened his mouth, but Kim grabbed his arm and mouthed, 'No.'

"Oh, come on guys. Why the silence and the long faces?"

"Well, how about you answer our question first, then maybe we'll consider playing nice," hissed Kim. Dan turned his head at Kim's direction, obviously surprised.

"Haha!" laughed de Vera, almost tauntingly. He didn't mean it of course; that's how he laughs when he's excited. "Very well, then, what is your question."

"Why were you probing me in the classroom?" asked Kim. De Vera then gave a confused face at the rear view mirror.

"Probing? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Please! You are a Master! We knew that; a lot gave you away. Plus you were acting really odd, and then, you start asking me about whether or not I knew anything about the Holy Grail Wars."

"I didn't ask tha..."

"But that's what you meant," snapped Kim.

"Kim," said Dan, trying to calm her down.

"And now you're taking us to only God knows where."

"Look, I know I've been acting odd. I've been trying to hide my anxiety for long, but ever since the two of you became Masters and your Servant surfaced, things are getting more and more dangerous. You're my students after all. As a fellow Master, I feel I have the responsibility of keeping you safe. As for 'probing' you, it was a test. A test to know what was important. You were pretty certain I was a Master and there was no one else in the room, but you kept it a secret anyway. That's what I expected that's what told me you'd be a great Master."

"Oh..." replied Kim, now calmed down and a tad ashamed. "Where are you bringing us, then?"

"I was going to bring you to a place we could train, but I realized that wouldn't sit well with your parents. We're driving over to ask permission from them."

"You really think they'll allow us to stay out of the house in the middle of the night to train in the middle of nowhere?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure they'll allow you to work with your teach on a school project that would your grades up."

The two looked at each other, Dan, with a reliefed look on his face, and Kim, still thinking but confused no more. They stopped by at both their houses, giving each set of parents the alibi. After everything was set, they hit the road, on their way to a full night of training and learning.

* * *

Kim, while being calm, is still uncomfortable with this idea of teaming with another Master. Master's are supposed to beat each other to the Grail, right? It's understandable for her take in Dan, her best friend, but teaming with a teacher who hardly even interacts with her is kind of difficult to understand, especially with their lives at stake. She calls on the consciousness of her Servant to have a little chat.

'Archer?'

'Yes, Master?'

'How do you find out the statistics of another Servant?'

'Generally, Servants can't read other Servants. But Masters should be able to read Servants. By the way, they're called parameters.'

'Pardon?'

'The 'statistics.' They're called parameters,' replied Archer. You can tell she's smiling, even in her spiritual form.

'Oh, is that right? How does that work? What should I do to read the parameters of a Servant?'

'Not much, really. Just keep in mind that each parameter, like strength or endurance, emits a different kind of magic energy. Think of it as... different frequencies on a radio. That's why you can distinguish the different parameter's intensity. The stronger the energy being emitted, the higher the grade, like, let's say B. Weaker energy can mean C or D.'

'Sounds fairly simple.'

'Why do you ask?'

'I wanted to find out who Caster is. Was hoping you could tell me about her.'

'You still don't trust your teacher'

'No, I do. I just... I want to be prepared. I don't want to miss a step. I want to do something right, for once. Do you know what I mean?'

'Master.' Archer's thought faltered. 'Of course I do.'

Kim smiled. 'Do you mind we drop the titles? I prefer not to be called Master.'

Archer laughed. 'Sure, Kim. Still call me Archer, though. We don't want to give my identity away.'

'Of course not, Susan.' Kim still couldn't believe she was talking to one of her childhood heroes. And now, they fight side by side If there was anyone who could win this fight, it's them.

* * *

The car was very silent for most of the trip. Mr. de Vera was deep in thought, once again. But, of course he was. if a Servant attacks outside of the Wars, that gives you two hints: one, Servants are more reckless, and two, the War is close to beginning. He calls on Caster.

'Yes, Master?'

'What have you gathered so far?'

'Magecraft is almost inexistent here in the Philippines. There're only very few Magi. Yet, magic is very prevalent here.'

'Yes, yes, I know. How does magic work here?'

'I'm getting to that. You see, Magecraft has a way to translate mana into energy, the magic circuits. Magi need them to use magic, but here it's different. You don't need anything to translate mana to energy. Because there is no mana. Just energy. Pure magical, mystical, miraculous energy. The only thing you need is a strong belief in something. Could be anything.'

'So... the Philippines' 'magic circuits' is faith? Anyone can use magic here?'

'Well, yes, and no. Everyone has the power to do magic, but not just anyone can use magic. Your magic can only be activated by a magical event. In this case, it's the Holy Grail Wars. But you have to know about it or at least heard about it.'

'Wow, how did you get all that?'

'You gave me a job, and I did it.'

'Good job, Caster. How far are we from the start of the War?'

'Lancer and Rider have already been summoned'

'That leaves Assassin and Berserker. Excellent job, her...'

"Sir de Vera?" interrupted Dan from the back seat. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We need you guys to practice your skills, plus you still have to summon your Servant. We need a secluded, remote area. Mt. Metro is the nearest mountain, and seeing as most areas on mountains are remote, that's our best option."

The car started going uphill, hiking up New Manila's natural landmark. The car swerved and soon soon was driving on rocky road. Kim closed her eyes, internalizing her training and being a Master. Dan does the same, while putting on his hood. Minutes later, the car stops. Outside, the air is clear, and the moon is shining bright. The three got off the car, and before them, was a huge, clear, circular area, that was almost hewn from the mountain. On one side, a forest grew up the mountain, but the other was completely clear, showing off the beautiful, pollution-less landscape of New Manila.

"Children, welcome to _Mapanglaw na Siwang__.'_

* * *

**Short one-shot on the first revealed Servant: s/9258564/1/What-Happened-to-Susan**


	7. Encounter by the Cleft

**Short one-shot on the first revealed Servant: s/9258564/1/What-Happened-to-Susan**

* * *

Nico removed the glove covering the back of his right hand, exposing his Command Spells. Dan observed and saw that it was in the shape of a cross. Kim looked at Dan and realized

"Hey! You're wearing your white hoodie." Said Kim to Dan. "You got it when we stopped by your house."

"Of course!" replied Dan. "Every chance I can wear this I'll wear it."

"I wonder who gave it to you..." Dan smiled at her, knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah, you know me."

Nico clapped his hands once, as if to get ready and to call attention. "Children, if I can have your attention please." Kim and Dan look his direction. He was in the middle of the clearing, behind him, he dripped a Summoning Circle out of mercury. Nico asks,

"Daniel, are your ready?"

Dan flexes his shoulders and cracks his neck. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Dan is about to step into the Summoning Circle when Nico stopped him. "Wait, do you happen to have any object that's close to you? Something that may represent your Servant?"

"You mean a catalyst? Oh!" Dan takes of his hoodie eagerly and shows it to Nico. "Will this do?"

"How close is it to you?"

He looks at it, then at Kim. He then responds, "Very close."

"Good, 'cause you'll need it. Here." de Vera hands Dan an old piece of paper. "Recite what's on this piece of parchment and focus on the Servant you aim to summon."

"That wouldn't be a problem." Dan walks to the center. He holds out the white hoodie. He closes his eyes to focus and then starts reading.

"I hereby propose: my will shall create thy body, and ..."

'Master,' whispered Caster to Sir de Vera.

'Yes? Any news?'

'I sense a Servant is quickly approaching us.'

'What? From where?'

'I, I'm not sure.'

"Kim! Quick get Archer to scan the skies! a Servant is fast approaching!"

"Got it! Archer, you heard him!" reacted Kim.

Archer materialized quickly. She ran to the top of a tree and shouted, "I see something! Just a few kilometers away!"

"Can you shoot it?"

"I have a clean line line of fire." Archer grabs a red-feathered arrow and notches it on her bow. She focuses and fires.

"It's not stopping! We need Dan finish his summoning!"

"The object is fully mad of metal!"

Caster appear, using her magic to try to steer the metal bulk away, but it doesn't stop. It's heading straight for Dan. The metal object started looking like an airship the closer it got, except it was thiner and streamlined. It was painted blue with white stripes that started from the tip of the cockpit and extended toward the edges of the ship. It had 2 cylinders on either side, one above a wing and the other below. It shot at Dan. Caster shot something red out of her wand and Archer dried to deflect the shots with her arrows, but the arrows phased right through the energy bullets and the magical shots just vanished when it got too close. The energy shot straight at the center of the Summoning Circle.

Mercury and dust exploded everywhere. The blue ship swooped up. Soon, the dust cleared and Dan was nowhere to be found.

Kim immediately felt anguish and grief. "You bastard! The wars haven't even started yet!" Nico looked on, he couldn't believe that he failed. He failed to defend his student. The ship turned around and went toward them again. It slowed down and slowly disintegrated. In the middle was the pilot. He was obviously a Servant. He had curly, chestnut hair and wore layers of brown robes. He had a scar the cut through his right eye. His right hand hand a black glove over it, but the other didn't. He lifted out his robe and demanded,

"Where is the other Master?"

"Were you too blind to see that you killed him?" Said cried Kim.

"Please, where, then, is his body. Now tell me, where is the other Master?" As he queried, he raised his right hand and metal cylinder flew out from the fold of his robes. He gripped it with both hands. It hummed and emitted a bright, navy blue blade. He looked to his right, as if somebody tapped him on his shouder.

"I'm right here."

The Servant ducked, and from behind him, another Servant pulled out a rapier and started lunging and attacking. The new Servant was a little hard to make out. he looked very familiar yet you know you have not met him yet. He word a white hood that had an embroidered peak on it, like an eagles beak. While the hooded Servant was quick, the robed servant demonstrated that his sword of light could cut through anything and sliced the rapier as if it were nothing. The hooded Servant threw away the hilt a started throwing punches and grapples. The sword of light was slashing vigorously and purposefully, but the hooded Servant evaded every move.

"Dan! You're alive!" Daniel turned to the direction of the call to see Kim's tear-drowned face. Before you know it, Dan's Servant is choking a few feet from the ground. The robed Servant is reaching out his hand, pinching at thin air, almost as if he was gripping the hooded one at the throat so far away. Caster tries to run to help and Archer prepares another arrow but the Servant gestures toward the, pushing Caster away and deflecting the arrow that shot from Archer's bow. When all seemed lost,

"STOP!" yelled a young man's voice. The robed Servant dropped his arm and Dan's Servant dropped his arm. "Rider, you will have to be disqualified for attacking before the Wars started."

The robed Servant, Rider, shifted his feet. "But, you know what, I'm letting you go. Now, scurry off before I change my mind" Rider first gave some thought. And then, he put on his hood and ran into the forest by the mountain.

The stranger was left alone. He stood dignified as his eyes followed Rider into the forest. He wore a dark, camouflage green pants, a black bullet proof vest with red linings, and a black face mask. Strapped to his back was a huge automatic rifle. His arms were left bare, exposing various red tattoos all over them. They glowed similarly to the Summoning Spells a Master would have. He turned around a liftes his mask to reveal a native man. Filipino, but a look in his eyes that showed experience, misery, and even hope.

Dan asked, "Who… ?"

"Ah, of course," said the stranger. "Nico, I'm guessing these are the new Masters?"

"Yes. This is Kim, the Master of Archer, and that's Dan."

"Master of Assassin," said the black soldier with understanding.

"Daniel, Kimberly, meet Red Maverick. He is the Supervisor of the 1st New Manila Holy Grail War."


	8. Training Night

"Red Maverick?" asked Kim. "Kinda an odd name."

"Well... It's not really my name. It's a designation. But, you don't want to know about boring me!" said Red with a large grin. "I am here to formally register you to Holy Grail Wars. Kim, Dan, can I see your Summoning Spells?"

Kim stretched out her right hand to show the hibiscus-looking mark at the back of her right hand. Dan showed the swirls on his hand.

"Yes, those are indeed Summoning Spells. Kim, your Servant is Archer and Dan's Servant is Assassin, yes?" He inspected all 4 of them, looking at their eyes, clothes, their faces. "Great! I officially accept you to the First New Manila Holy Grail War!"

"That's it?" asked Dan.

"That's it! Oh, well, I gotta go. Russia is waiting."

"What are you doing in Russia?" queried Kim.

"Supervising the Holy Grail War there, of course!" And with that, Red vanished, disintegrating into shadow.

For a while, there was silence. Nothing but the wind made any sound. Kim and Dan were wide-eyed, dumbfounded by what had just happened. And Dan is especially shaken up, now that he's just gotten his Servant. He knows who his Servant is, of course. There is no need for formal introductions. But it's more than that; Dan has been so invested in the life of this man. He's not even his childhood hero anymore, more like a close friend.

De Vera then breaks the silence. "Come on, then. Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Wait, I don't get it. What are we doing, again?"

"Dan, we're trying to see if you can use Magecraft. Eventually, there will come a time when you'll have to defend yourself. Magecraft would be the optimum solution, but of course, we'll have to see if you have magic circuits first. Okay, Kim, you go first"

Kim walks towards de Vera. "Right. Stretch out your hand. I'm going to disperse my prana in the are. Try to focus and collect the mana I will release. Okay?"

"How will I know it is finished?"

"You will feel a difference. A distinguishable sensation. Ok, are you ready?"

Kim looked at Sir de Vera, determined, and said, "Do it."

Nico closed his eyes and expended prana all around him. The prana danced around, dancing, but then, it started moving towards one point. Kim was pulling the prana into her body, and when she felt the prana enter her body, she opened here eyes and smiled a mischievous smile. She could use Magecraft.

"Excellent," said Nico. "Dan? You're turn."

Dan is now really pumped up. After seeing Kim succeed at her first attempt in Magecraft, Dan is excited to see that he can do Magecraft too. He closes his eyes to focus his energy in absorbing the prana. He nods at Nico and Nico disperses the prana into the air. Daniel is concentrating really hard, flexing and contracting every part of his body. And... nothing.

"What's wrong?"

De Vera shuts his eyes and shakes his head in disappointment. He then quickly says, "But that's ok! Because there is good news."

"Wait, what?" Says Dan, shocked at the idea that there is good news when he clearly could not use Magecraft. "I don't get it. How can I defend myself now? I can't use Magecraft?"

"True. That doesn't mean you still can't use magic." Nico said, as he smiled a sly smile, as if he had something up his sleeve.

"Wait, so Magecraft is not magic?" asked Kim.

"Magecraft is magic, but magic is not Magecraft, do you get it?" Kim and Dan stared back with blank faces.

"The Philippines has a different energy of magic. Most parts of the world have raw mana scattered, requiring Magic Circuits to be transformed into usable magic energy. However, some parts of the world have no energy, requiring the creation of new kinds of magic. The Philippines is different. Magic works so that your faith is your energy. The larger your faith on a certain idea, object, or person, the greater your power. Your faith, then, also determines you magic. The only reason Kim can use Magecraft is because her faith matches that magic. Yours, however, is different."

"How do we know what magic I can use."

"That... I haven't figured out yet."

"Great."

"You know what, why don't you set up the tent, grab a sleeping bag, and go ahead and rest. You can do your Servant training tomorrow. For now, I'll be practicing Kim in using Magecraft."

"That's swell." Dan went to the trunk to grab the tent. Kim's head follows as Dan walks away.

* * *

Dan sat up. He couldn't sleep. Well, between being excited for finally being inside something like a video game, being anxious for how defenseless he would be, and being envious of his best friend doing something better than him, I bet you wouldn't be able to rest either.

"Can't sleep?' Startled, Dan looked behind him. His Assassin was there, indian sitting behind him.

"No. Not my best night."

"You should try to rest. There's no use training when you're tired."

"I must ask... who are you?' I haven't figured it out yet. You don't look like an Assassin I know."

"Don't I? Maybe, that's because you haven't met me."

"You do look familiar."

Assassin looked up, straight at Dan's eye and said, "My name is Desmond Miles."

"You... you're... but...?"

"But?"

"You look nothing like Desmond Miles."

Assassin takes off his hood, and suddenly Dan knew who he was. Actually, he figured he knew the entire time that that was Desmond. Why he couldn't recognize him earlier, he didn't know... "You're hood, is that what it does?"

"Pretty much."

Dan widens his eyes. "So, wait, you're Desmond. That's amazing."

"Right. The contract is now official, Daniel...?"

"Daniel Santiago. The name is Daniel Santiago. So glad to finally meet you sir, Desmond Miles."

"You should sleep, now. You have to learn to contain your excitement."

"I'll try," replied Dan, as he lay down to rest. As his eyes shut, he sees bright light from outside the tent. He turns around to concentrate on his sleep.


	9. Wild Man Chase

The drunk man stumbles through the crowded area. He clutches his left hand as it bled wherever he walked. "Look at all these happy bastards." Everywhere he looked was a satisfied, healthy human, it disgusted him. As he walked by, he overheard the conversation of a client to his lawyer, saying,

"I propose that my will..."

The man flinches. He looks at his bleeding hand. Where his wound was, there are now 3 marks, each forming the shape of a large scratch from a feline claw. It started glowing and he started writhing. He heard some sports car designers talk,

"...shall create your body..."

A writer, was thinking to himself, then wrote down,

"...your sword shall create my fate."

Soon, he couldn't even focus, he just wanted to get out of there. He saw and alley and strafed his way towards it.

"If you agree to this will, answer me."

"I swear! I..."

"I will be all the good I..."

"...in this world. I will be..."

"...the disposer of..."

"...evil in this world."

"...you of the great..."

"...trinity..."

The man arrives at the opening of the alley. He plops down to rest. The blood soon moved, as if it had a mind of it's own, marking the wall.

"...come out from..."

"...restrictive circle..."

He looks at his hand and sees the phenomenon that is his moving blood. He stands to follow the blood with his eyes and sees the big circle the blood formed on the wall. His eyes filled with light and he started to lose himself. He stretched out his left hand, whispering,

"... guardian of heavenly scales."

* * *

Dan was perched on a branch in the forest. He huffed and sweated. He has obviously been awake for some time. After a few more seconds, he got ready to train again. He jumped from branch to branch, keeping keeping momentum, balance, and strength. He almost fell that one time, but he was able to balance himself and recover. Dan saw that Nico neared the forest, so he dropped down to the ground.

"Hey, teach. What's up."

"The war. It has started. There's no more time to train. We have to go."

Dan grabs his hoodie and and towel and follows Dan out the forest. "Is Kim up?"

"Yes, she's also getting ready. We must rush to the car and, while we're at it, think of a plan. Do you know what your Servant's abilities and Noble Phantasms are?"

"I think."

"We need you need to telepathically commandeer your Servant. Make him appear to defend us from enemy Servant, but only when the situation is dire."

"That wouldn't be necessary. My Assassin can manifest physically and no one would even be able to notice him." By this time, they have already reached the car and loading the things in.

"How do you know?"

"Sir, can't you notice that my Servant is right beside me?" The entire time, Nico was talking to Dan with Assassin in between them. "Of course I... I see. That will be very useful. We will need Assassin to coordinate with Archer. Kim?"

"Yes?" Said Kim, just as she was entering the car.

"Tell Archer we need her to watch for any threat – Servants, projectiles, anything. Tell her to take out anything that she thinks she can take out with at most 2 arrows. I'll have Caster protects us and watch out for Servants whereabouts. Assassin will be our physical bodyguard. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Why are we in a hurry?" asked Kim.

"There's already one Servant heading our way – a Berserker."

* * *

'Where did he come from?' thought Caster. Nothing is supposed to get past her, but she wasn't able to sense this guy.

He was obviously Berserker. He was ripped, his muscles and veins bursts and throbbing from the power received from Mad Enhancement. It is clear that he would have still been muscular and strong without Mad Enhancement because of the abnormally large shape his body took. He wore a black shirt that stretched to his form and a similarly designed pair black pants, although you can see pieces of brown cloth as if he tore what he originally wore with his abnormal size. He held in his hand a hunting knife and wore an insane look of bloodlust in his face while displaying a threatening pair of glowing, blue eyes.

At first, he seemed menacing, but he soon lagged behind.

"Ha! False alarm. Looks like the Berserker isn't fast enough," commented Assassin. Just as he said that, the Berserker released prana in the form of red energy, bursting all around him. He is suddenly able to run much faster, catching up to the car in a matter of seconds.

Assassin was about to reveal himself when Caster appeared on top of the car and said, "Hold on."

Then from the forest, Caster, or at least someone who looked like Caster knocked Berserker off course and back into the forest. "Let the other me handle him," she said, with a wink. At least the children are safe.

* * *

Caster is facing the mad monster, flicking spell after spell at him. She has to be careful. If she uses any stronger spell, she could give her identity away. Berserker got close enough to her and started slashing at her. Caster evaded strike after strike, and when she saw an opening, she ran up a tree, sprung to the trunk behind Berserker and started running.

Caster thought, 'casting the speed spell won't give away my identity, since it isn't in my legend.' Caster jumps on another tree and propels herself by Berserker through a bush. She than says, "Accelerare," pointing her stick, to her legs, and she starts speeding herself. Berserker, of course, catches a glimpse of her and races towards the now accelerated Caster. Caster only had a few moments of relief, because just as Berserker realized he couldn't catch up to the magically sped up Caster, he once again expended red energy and became even faster, running at the same speed Caster was running in.

Berserker and Caster are now running at equal speeds, running side-by-side. They each take swings at each other, Berserker, slashing with his knife, and Caster, flicking balls of fire. Berserker shifts his direction and rams himself to Caster. She is forced onto a tree and Berserker pins her down.

"Tell me, girl, why do you run?" asks Berserker.

"Wait. You can talk?"

Berserker slams his knife near Caster's face and says "Shut up! I do the talking!" Caster looks at him with worry in her eyes and silently nods. "Good. Ah, isn't it nice to finally not have to speak another wretched language? Just straight English?"

'What is this guy talking about? There shouldn't be exerting any effort in speaking Filipino,' thought Caster, but Caster slowly got her stick and held it up slowly.

"I want to ask, now that you're not running anywhere, what did you do with her?"

"Her?" Before Caster can get an answer, she flicked her hand at the knife in Berserker's hands. Scarlet light bumped the knife right out, and as Berserker turns to chase after it, Caster point her stick and stuns the enemy Servant. He fell down and lost consciousness. Soon, you could see his body started to loosen up, and you could finally observe his true size. He shrunk to medium height – just a tad taller than Caster herself. Just as he was about to close his eyelids, his eyes showed a bright hazel color. Then, she noticed from earlier an irregularity to Berserker legs, perhaps the reason why he keeps lagging behind. She felt his left leg and observed that he did have a leg but a prosthetic. Then, she knew who he was.

* * *

Berserker jumps down and onto the shack that was within the city slums. He approaches the drunken man and says, "Master Earl, forgive me. I lost them and I think they got away."

"No matter. I was watching, and I know who the Caster is."

* * *

**Short one-shot on the first revealed Servant: s/9298318/1/What-Happened-to-Desmond**


End file.
